Fehlende Artikel
Hier findet man alle Artikel die etweder erweitert werden müssen oder bearbeitet werden sollen. Auch Fehlende Artikel sollen in diesen Artikel reingeschrieben werden. Möchtet ihr einen Artikel erstellen oder komplett umbearbeiten haltet euch bitte an die angemessene Artikelgestaltung und Qualität. #Ist ein Artikel mit "(fehlt)" makiert muss dieser Artikel komplett neu geschrieben werden. #Ist ein Artikel mit "(unvollständig)" heißt das, dass der Artikel zwar geschrieben wurde jedoch nicht vollständig ist. Dort ist es wichtig die die Qualität zu prüfen. #Ist ein Artikel mit "(aktualisieren)" gekennzeichnet bedeutet dies das der Artikel veraltet ist und nicht mehr auf dem neusten Stand. BioShock Großer Aktualisierungsbedarf. Artikel größtenteils Unvollständig. Viele Orte fehlen. Gen Tonika fehlen grösten teils. 'Plasmide' (aktualisieren & unvollständig) *Abfackeln! *Telekinese *Cyclone Trap *Zorn *Insektenschwarm *Security Bullseye *Sonic Boom *Ziel-Dummy 'Gen Tonika' (überarbeiten) 'Kampftonika' (fehlt) *Panzerhaut *Damage Research *Elektrohaut *Frozen Field *Human Inferno *Photographer's Eye *Statische Entladung *Kampfmeister *Wrench Lurker *Machine Buster 'Körpertonika' (fehlt) *Blutdurst (unvollständig) *Kampftrinker *EVE Link *Extra Nutrition (unvollständig) *Hacker's Delight *Sanitätsexperte *Natürliche Tarnung *Dieb (unvollständig) *Security Envasion *Sport Boost *EVE Saver (unvollständig) 'Techniktonika' (fehlt) *Alarmexperte *Cleverer Erfinder *Focused Hacker *Hackingexperte *Erfolgreicher Erfinder *Safeknacker *Sicherheitsexperte *Shorten Alarms *Tempo-Hacker *Automatenexperte 'Sonstiges' *Bürgerkrieg (Rapture) (fehlt) 'Charaktere' *Andrew Ryan (unvollständig) *Silas Cobb (Fehlt) *Kyburz (fehlt) *Lloyd Webster (fehlt) *Patrick und Moria (fehlt) *Paparazzi (fehlt) *Pierre Gobbi (fehlt) *Rose (fehlt) *Samuel Lutz (fehlt) *Timmy H (fehlt) *Winston Hoffner (unvollständig) *Bridgette Tenenbaum (unvollständig) *Peach Wilkins (unvollständig) *Dr. J.S. Steinman (unvollständig) 'BioShock Orte' (Überarbeiten) *'Willkommen in Rapture '(unvollständig) **Bathysphere Station (fehlt) **Atrium (fehlt) **Kashmir Restaurant (unvollständig) **Flootlight Theater (fehlt) **Transit Hub (fehlt) *'Medical Pavilion '(unvollständig) **Dandy Dental (unvollständig) **Painless Dental (fehlt) **Chomper's Dental (fehlt) **Enwell Life and Health Group (fehlt) **Eternal Flame Krematorium (fehlt) **Twilight Fields Funeral Homes (fehlt) **Dr. Steinman's Aesthetic Ideals (fehlt) **Surgical Savings (fehlt) **Kure All (fehlt) *'Neptune's Bounty '(unvollständig) **Fontaine Fisheries (fehlt) **The Fighting McDonagh's Tavern (fehlt) *'Schmugglerversteck '(unvollständig) *'Arcadia '(unvollständig) **Tea Garden (unvollständig) **Langford Laboratorien (fehlt) *'Farmer's Market' (benötigt keine keine Überarbeitung) **Silverwing Apiary (fehlt) **Worley Winery (fehlt) **Paddon Meats (fehlt) **Richard's Farm Fresh Quality Cheese (fehlt) *'Fort Frolic '(unvollständig) **Poseidon Plaza (fehlt) **Fleet Hall (fehlt) **Eve's Garden (unvollständig) **Pharaoh's Fortune Casino (fehlt) **Sir Prize (fehlt) **Cohen's Collection (fehlt) *'Hephaestus '(unvollständig) *'Olympus Heights '(unvollständig) **Mercury Suites (fehlt) *'Apollo Square '(unvollständig) **Artemis Suites (fehlt) **Hestia (fehlt) *'Point Prometheus '(unvollständig) **Failsafe Armored Escorts (fehlt) **Little Wonders Educational Facility (fehlt) **Optimized Eugenics (fehlt) *'Testgelände '(unvollständig) *'Fontian (Final Level)' (fehlt) Bioshock 2 Hauptartikel: BioShock 2 (aktualisieren) 'Charaktere' *Grace Holloway (unvollständig) *Daniel Wales (unvollständig) 'BioShock 2 Orte (Überarbeiten)' *'Adonis Luxury Resort '(unvollständig) *'Atlantic Express '(unvollständig) *'Ryan Amusements '(unvollständig) **Rapture Memorial Museum (fehlt) **Reise zur Oberfläche (fehlt) **El Dorado Restaurant (fehlt) **Hall of the Future (fehlt) *'Pauper's Drop '(unvollständig) **Fishbowl Diner (fehlt) **Limo Room (fehlt) **Sinclair Deluxe (fehlt) **King Pawn (fehlt) **Sinclair Toys (fehlt) *'Siren Alley' (unvollständig) **Little Eden Plaza (fehlt) **Pink Pearl (fehlt) **Plaza Hedone (fehlt) **Pump Station 5 (fehlt) **Little Sisters Waisenhaus (Orphanage) (unvollständig) *'Dionysus Park '(unvollständig) **Gallerie Eingang (fehlt) **Triton Cinema (fehlt) **Promenade (fehlt) **Imago Finearts (fehlt) **J.Fischer Gallerie (fehlt) **Cohen's Collection (fehlt) **Lambs Garten (fehlt) **Keller (fehlt) *'Fontaine Futuristics' (unvollständig) *'Persephone Außenbereich '(unvollständig) *'Im inneren von Persephone' (fehlt) 'BioShock 2 Multiplayer' BioShock 2 Multiplayer und dazugehörige Artikel fehlen ALLE! 'Hauptarikel' (fehlt) *BioShock 2 Multiplayer *Sincliar Solutions Tester Pack *Zigo und Blanche *Kill sie auf die nette Art *Rapture Metro Pack 'Orte / Karten' (fehlt) *Multiplayer Apartment 'Standard Karten' *Arcadia *Farmer's Market *Fontaine's Heim für die Armen *Fort Frolic *Hephaestus *Kashmir Restaurant *Medical Pavilion *Mercury Suites *Neptune's Bounty *Point Prometheus 'Rapture Metro Pack' *Dionysus Park *Fighting McDonagh's *Fontaine Fisheries *Pauper's Drop *Siren Alley *Schmuggler Versteck 'Charaktere '(fehlt) 'Charakter (DLCs)' *Zigo d’Acosta *Mlle Blanche de Glace 'Spielmodi '(fehlt) *Überleben des Stärkeren *Bürgerkrieg *Revierkampf *Erobere die Sister *Erobere das ADAM *Bis zum letzten Splicer *Team ADAM-Jagd *Kill sie auf die nette Art 'Waffen ' *Pistole (überarbeiten) *Schrotflinte (überarbeiten) *Maschinengewehr (überarbeiten) *Granatenwerfer (überarbeiten) *Armbrust (überarbeiten) *Nagelpistole (fehlt) *Jagtgewehr (fehlt) 'Plasmide' *Electrobolt (überarbeiten) *Abfackeln! (überarbeiten) *Winter Blast (überarbeiten) *Sprint (fehlt) *Geysirfalle (fehlt) *Telekinese (überarbeiten) *Houdini (fehlt) *Insektenschwarm (überarbeiten) 'Gen Tonika' (fehlt) *Forscherexperte *Sicherheitslücke *Schnelle Regeneration *EVE-Sparer *Hinterhalt *EVE-Sanierung *Sabotage *Repairman *Mechaniker *Tempo-Hacker *Power-Attacke *Supersprung *Schnelle Füße *Tödliche Maschinen *Headhunter *Großwildjäger *Todesfalle *Auferstehung BioShock Infinite 'BioShock Infinite Sonstiges (fehlt)' *Wahrheit und Legende/Fakt oder Mythos? 'BioShock Infinite Sonstige Charaktere (fehlt)' *Mrs. Lin *Constance Field *Scofield Sansmark *Preston E. Downs *Priester Witting *Hattie Gerst *Samuel Gerst *Lance Cpl. Vivian Monroe *Ed Gaines *Byrod Cotswold *Ty Brandley *Esther Mailer *Leander Manley *Ronald Frank *Rupert Cunningham *Harrison Powell 'Burial at Sea - Episode 1' 'Burial at Sea Orte (fehlt)' *Fontaine's Station *Das Pavilion *Herrenbekleidung *Damenbekleidung *Pavilion Station *Rapture on Ice *Fontaine Plasmids *Haushaltswaren *Elektronikwaren *Bistro *Kundenservice *Brautmode 'Geschäfte (fehlt)' *The Daily Bread *Pret-a-Porter *Bistro *Brautmode 'Burial at Sea Episode 1 Charaktere (fehlt)' *Roscoe Mullins *Moses Lydecker *Herschel Weiss *Ray Lardner *Shirley Womack *Edith Crenshaw Burial at Sea - Episode 2 Charaktere (Überarbeiten) #Elizabeth #Booker DeWitt #Andrew Ryan #Daisy Fitzroy #Jeremiah Fink #Yi Suchong #Birgit Tenenbaum #Sally #Rosalind Lutece #Robert Lutece #Lonnie #Frank Fontaine #Jack Ryan #Edmund Munford #Antonio Rodriguez #Carol Lynn #Morris Lauderman #Samatha Kemp #Kay Flannigan #Felix Molloy #Emmet Wyman #Florence Baxter #Sal Cantone Plasmide #Eiserner Vorhang (Upgrades Fehlen) #Beherrschung (ü) #Väterchen Frost (ü) Waffen #Armbrust (ü) Orte #Haushaltswaren #Columbia (ü) #*Jeremiah Finks Privaträume #*Fink MFG Forschungslabor #**Chirurgischer Bereich - Handyman #**Prägungsstudien #Rapture (ü) #*Apollo Square (ü) #**Artemis Suites #***Suchongs Gebührenfreie Klinik #Feinde #*Big Daddy (ü) #*Splicer (Burial at Sea) #*Ryan Sicherheit #Sonstiges * Need to Know Theater *Haarprobe *CO2 Filter *Kathodenstrahlröhre *Lockpicking *Lüftungsschacht Kategorie:Stub Kategorie:BioShock Wiki